


The Chronicles of MISKM-Oneshot

by mattias_markson_is_my_child



Category: The Chronicles of MISKM
Genre: One Shot, TCoM, The Chronicles of MISKM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattias_markson_is_my_child/pseuds/mattias_markson_is_my_child
Summary: A one-shot of my characters that I hope to sew into a full-fledged book one day:) A bit of background would suffice. The year is 2121. I have five protagonists: Marigold (Mare) Engle, Milo Flint, Sien Flint, Indigo (Indi) Walton, and Kada Lewis. Kada is the main protagonist but this one-shot is from Milo's perspective (also 3rd person pov). In the universe, 4/5 of the main characters uses magic. The four essential elements can be inherited, but most types of magic can be learned. The conflict of the story is that the main villain (Jack Flint) is trying to take over the government and force his own views about the Hollows (non-magical folk) onto other people. Our heroes are working to stop him. They call their resistance group MISKM (an acronym of their first names). In this particular one-shot, 3/5 of our main circle are going to steal a document from a court case that had been covered up by the government. It has some dirt on Jack Flint, and they are planning to use it against him at a future debate. While searching, they encounter the son of one or Mr. Flint's close associates. He attempts to thwart them. Read to find out what happens!Note: language warning (just two words)





	The Chronicles of MISKM-Oneshot

Milo, Mare, and Indi were walking downtown. Milo shivered in his windbreaker. Today, they were going to infiltrate the president’s records. They weren’t coming to hurt anyone, just to take what they needed. Milo fiddled with his grass ring. He looked over at his companions. Mare was playing with her hair. Indi wasn’t focused on anything, a content expression on his face.  
“You all ready for this?” Milo asked.  
“Yep,” Indi said. He looked at Mare, who was in between them. Indi tapped her on the shoulder. “You ready?” he asked her.  
“Yeah, just thinking about the millions of ways that this could go wrong,” Mare said grimly.  
“So am I, believe me,” Milo told her. 

They kept walking until they were in front of an old looking building with a bunch of pillars in front.  
“Looks like a fuckin maze of pillars,” Indi said.  
“Language,” Milo prompted.  
“Well, it does.” Indi protested. The trio walked up the stairs and through the big glass doors.

There was a reception desk when they walked in. Mare walked right up to the desk. She was too short to see over the top so she stood on her toes. The lady behind the desk looked down at her.  
“Is there anything I can help you with, dear?” She asked. Mare looked like she was considering.  
“I was just wondering if my friends and I would be allowed to visit the city records,” Mare stated. It was at that moment that Milo realized that they had not accounted for there being a receptionist. His eyes went wide, and he lifted his hand to tell Mare to stop, but Indi grabbed his wrist. They shared a look that said, I know, but it looks like she’s got this. Don’t screw it up.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but those are off-limits to the public.” The receptionist said sweetly. Mare clenched her fists, and then let them go.  
“Oh, that’s alright. Do you mind showing us where the restrooms are?” She asked. The receptionist pointed down the hall adjacent to her desk. Mare motioned to Milo and Indi to follow. 

They turned the corner. At the end of the hall was a door. There was no window on the door, unlike all of the other doors in the hallway. A man exited the room. He walked with purpose. Another man exited another door. He also walked with purpose. A woman exited a third door. She, too, walked with purpose. Milo was reminded bitterly of his own mother, and other higher-ups she had worked with. Indi looked at Milo. Milo motioned to the door at the end of the hall, and they began their heist.  
“Why are you walking weird?” Indi asked him.  
“What are you talking about?” Milo asked right back.  
“You’re walking, like, weird. Like you have a pole in you or something.” He said.  
Milo realized he was walking like every other adult they had seen. He consciously changed the way he was walking, back to something more natural.

The three of them approached the door with no windows. Mare tried the handle. It didn’t move. She sighed.  
“How are we going to get in with no lock on the door?” She asked no one in particular. Milo looked at the door more carefully. Something felt off about the door.  
“I think the lock has been hidden,” Milo stated simply. Indi scoffed.  
“Get back to me when you can hide the lock of a door and it’s still locked, genius,” Milo threw him a dirty look.  
“I meant magically.” He prepared to do a quick revealing spell. He thought about how much he needs to be able to find the lock. He tried the handle again, and suddenly there was a lock above the handle.  
“Beautiful,” Milo said under his breath.  
“It’s just a lock...unless you want to ask her out?” Indi quipped.  
“Do you ever shut up?” Milo asked.  
“No, but I can pick locks pretty well,” Indi said with a sour look on his face.  
It only took a couple more seconds before they were in. The room was just rows and rows of shelves with file folders on them.  
“Damn,” Indi breathed.  
“Better get looking, then,” Mare said. Milo nodded and headed into the first row. He pulled out a folder. Inside was a court hearing from June 15, 2001. These go back pretty far, he thought to himself.  
“Farther down,” He said to Mare and Indi. They began to walk down the hall, checking the files periodically to check what year they were in. 2045, 2050, 2055, 2060, it felt like they were moving at a snail’s pace. They stopped to check what year the shelf was, but it looked like there was already someone there. He turned around. Milo stifled a gasp.  
“You’re William Markson’s son.” He said.  
“That I am.” He said. “And what of it?”  
“Great, now we have to proper boys,” Indi muttered. The boy looked over at Indi.  
“What did you say?” he asked.  
“I said-”  
“He didn’t say anything.” Mare cut him off. “What was your name, by the way?” She asked him, an innocent look on her face.  
“Mattias Markson,” The boy said, looking utterly uninterested in Mare.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Mattias. Now, would you be so kind as to tell us what year these records are from?” Markson completely disregarded her question. He was looking directly at Milo, seemingly sizing him up.  
“What are you doing here? And, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?” He asked.  
“Milo Flint,” Milo said. He pointed to his friends. “Mare Engle, and Indi Walton.” Markson looked pleased.  
“Ah, but you still haven’t answered my more pressing question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” He stated once more.  
“We’re here to get rid of you!” Indi said, and swung a punch at Markson. He gave a little chuckle.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Walton, that was a bad idea.” He said with a smile. Suddenly, a ring of fire erupted around Indi.  
“Jesus!” Indi yelped. He looked at Milo and Mare. “What are you waiting for?” He asked. “Go!” The pair ran down the hall. There was no time to check what year they were in. They just had to pray they were correct. Mare darted into one row. Milo followed her. They were both breathing hard.  
“What’s the plan?” She asked.  
“What do you mean?” Milo asked, confused at why she thought he would have a plan of attack.  
“Well, it seemed like you knew him,” Mare said.  
“The most important part is that we don’t burn any of the records. That is our number one priority.” He told her. Mare checked the nearest file.  
“What year are we looking for again?” She asked.  
“2095,”  
“It should be in this row, then.”  
They pulled files off the shelves fervently. It was really about thirty seconds, but it felt like thirty minutes.  
“Got it!” Mare whisper-yelled. She held a file above her head.  
“Beautiful,” Milo said. “Now, the hard part.”  
They both ran back down the hall. Indi was still playing prisoner for Markson. Mare threw her hands in the air.  
“What are you doing? Just jump over it!” She yelled. Indi looked like he had just been enlightened. He jumped over the small ring of flames and they all made a bolt for the windowless door.  
“I will not let you get away with this!” Markson shouted. Indi looked back and pushed his hand toward him. Markson fell to the ground.  
“I guess you never thought the air would work against you,” Indi said with a smile. The trio ran out the door and slammed it shut. Milo performed a locking spell.  
“I’m not as good at that one, but it’ll buy us some time.” He said. The three of them walked as fast as possible without looking suspicious. Mare put the file inside her coat. They passed the receptionist. She gave them a strange look, but they just kept walking. Once they left the building, Indi said, “I guess that’s mission accomplished. You know, no one will question what you’re doing as long as you don’t look suspicious.”  
“Thanks for the advice, Indi. I’m sure to use it next time I steal from the government.” Mare said with a laugh.  
“I’m just glad we made it out alive,” Milo said.  
“Lighten up, Flint. It’s not like we were in any actual danger.” Indi said.  
“Then,” Milo said. “Now that he knows our names, what we look like, and that we’ve stolen from the government, he could turn us in. We just have to pray that he doesn’t”  
“And why shouldn’t he?” Mare asked.  
“Blackmail,” Milo said darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what to put here seeing as this is my first time posting. I hope you enjoyed the work! I would love to hear what you liked/disliked, who your favorite character (that appeared) is, and some writing advice if you have any :)


End file.
